Ujeżdżenie
Ujeżdżenie - '''jedna z dyscyplin olimpijskich, która polega na wykonaniu przez jeźdźca i konia serii figur. Ujeżdżenie jest też jedną z trzech konkurencji wchodzących w skład WKKW. Historia Ujeżdżenie jest wyrazem najwyższej współpracy w idealnej harmonii miedzy koniem, a jeźdźcem, postrzega się je również jako podstawę dla wszelkich innych dyscyplin. Jego źródła leżą w naukach greckiego żołnierza i pisarza Ksenofonta, którego dzieło ''Sztuka Jeździecka ''zainspirowało utworzenie akademii jeździeckiej w 1532 r. w Neapolu, a sto lat później napisanie ''Le Manege Royal. ''Dzieło to uczy, w jaki sposób jeździec może zrozumieć charakter swojego konia, a przez to wytworzyć w nim chęć współpracy. W taki sposób rozwinął się dresaż klasyczny, który, choć był niezaprzeczalnie formą sztuki, opierał się na figurach wymaganych na polu bitwy. Wyewoluował on w formę ''Houte ecole, ''mieszczącą w sobie słynną "szkołę nad ziemią", w której jeździec i koń wykonują bardzo trudne figury, jak lewada, kurbetta, kapriola, z których ostatnia wymaga od zwierzęcia wysokich wyskoków w powietrze, przy jednoczesnym wyrzucaniu tylnych nóg do tyłu. Choć ta wyższa szkoła jazdy obecnie w znacznej mierze należy do przeszłości, wciąż można uczyć się jej w garstce wybranych szkół, jak słynna Hiszpańska Szkoła jazdy w Wiedniu, Królewska Andaluzyjska Szkoła Jazdy Konnej w Jerez bądź Cadre Noir we francuskim Samur. Oczywiście szkoły te nie przyjmują każdego. Choć sztuka ujeżdżenia była szeroko praktykowana i zyskała sobie niezliczoną rzeszę orędowników, pierwszy konkurs ujeżdżenia odbył się dopiero w roku 1873 w Wiedniu, a 29 lat później odbył się pierwszy międzynarodowy konkurs w Turynie, we Włoszech. Jako że sporty konne zyskiwały popularność, włączono je w program Olimpiady w Sztokholmie w 1912 r., gdzie reprezentujący kraj gospodarzy oficer kawalerii, hrabia Carl Gustaf Bonde, zdobył złoty medal na ogierze Emperor. Forma tamtych zawodów w niewielkim stopniu przypominała jednak współczesną konkurencję i obejmowała skoki przez niewielkie przeszkody, w tym beczkę toczącą się w kierunku konia. Od tamtego czasu ujeżdżanie stało się elementem programu olimpijskiego i urosło do rangi szlachetnej, ogólnoświatowej dyscypliny. '''Zasady ogólne Koń i jeździec muszą zaprezentować pełną harmonię i posłuszeństwo wierzchowca. Zawody odbywają się na czworoboku- płaskim placu o wymiarach 20x40m lub 20x60m. Jest on ogrodzony bardzo niskimi, białymi płotkami. Wokół ogrodzenia lub przyczepione na nim znajdują się litery. Stanowią one pomoc dla jeźdźca przy wykonywaniu figur, a sędziom ułatwiają zobaczenie, czy zrobił je rzeczywiście w dobrym miejscu. Duża część liter nie jest oznaczona tabliczkami, jeździec musi dokładnie znać ich położenie na pamięć (np. litera X- środek czworoboku, litery w połowie odległości pomiędzy literami zaznaczonymi). Przejazdy ocenia kilku sędziów siedzących w budkach wokół czworoboku. Obserwują oni przejazd i wystawiają noty za każdy element. Noty: 10- doskonale, 9- bardzo dobrze, 8-dobrze, 7- dość dobrze, 6- zadowalająco, 5-wystarczająco, 4-niewystarczająco, 3- dość słabo, 2-źle, 1- bardzo źle, 0- brak wykonania ruchu. Z not wszystkich sędziów wyliczany jest wynik procentowy, który jest ostateczną oceną pary i według którego ustawia się klasyfikację. Kategorie W Polsce: L,P,N,C,CC,CS. Międzynarodowa klasyfikacja FEI: B,L,M1,M2,Z1,Z2. Najwyższymi poziomami są CS-2- Grand Prix oraz Cs-3- Grand Prix Special. Special nie zawiera trudniejszych elementów niż Grand Prix, ale większą uwagę przykłada się do przejść między figurami. Występuje także Grand Prix Freestyle, w którym zawodnik jedzie samodzielnie ułożony program z dopasowaną do niego muzyką. Każda z klas może być pojechana jako program z muzyką. Wtedy oceniana jest także wartość artystyczna. Ubiór jeźdźca i rząd konia W wyższych klasach jeździec ubiera frak, tzw. "jaskółkę"(nazwa pochodzi od tylnej części ubrania, która przypomina nieco ogon tego ptaka). W niższych klasach stroje są podobne jak w innych dyscyplinach. Na głowie można mieć kask lub cylinder. Większość zawodników wybiera to drugie. Jesienią 2012 PZJ wydał rozporządzenie, w którym nakazuje noszenie ochronnych nakryć głowy przez wszystkie osoby dosiadające koni podczas zawodów, ale nie zostało sprecyzowane, czy dotyczy to także konkurencji, w których nie było to do tej pory wymagane. Wtedy nie tylko zawodnicy ujeżdżenia, ale także np. grupy woltyżerskie musiałyby nosić kaski. Ostateczna decyzja zostanie podjęta w przyszłości. W wyższych klasach obowiązują ostrogi. Koń od pewnego poziomu musi być kiełznany munsztukowo, co wymusza także stosowanie określonych typów nachrapnika (angielskiego i szwedzkiego). Munsztuk w niewprawnych rękach jest bardzo ostrym kiełznem, ale po każdym przejeździe w konkursie Grand Prix wyznaczona osoba sprawdza, czy pysk konia i jego boki nie zostały przez jeźdźca poranione wędzidłem lub ostrogami. Słynny przejazd Grand Prix Freestyle- Fuego XII i Juan Manuel Munoz Diaz Najsławniejszy koń ujeżdżeniowy, Totilas, i jego przejazd na 92,3%(rekordowa ocena) Kategoria:Dyscypliny jeździeckie Kategoria:Sport